1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing a motherboard for the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As part of a process in the manufacture of a liquid crystal display, a visual inspection (VI) or a gross test (GT) is performed before integrated circuits are mounted on a liquid crystal display panel. The VI or the GT inspects a pixel voltage applied to a pixel electrode of an array substrate. The VI or the GT inspects errors before a process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel is completed so that manufacturing costs are reduced and productivity is improved.
During VI, a test signal line is separated from a gate line and a source line when it appears that there are no errors in the pixel voltage. The test signal line is separated from the gate line and the source line through a diamond cutting process in which the substrate including the test signal line formed thereon is cut with a diamond cutter or a laser trimming (L/T) process. In the L/T method additional processes are required to manufacture the display substrate. In the diamond cutting method, a pollutant may be generated during the diamond cutting process and conductor lines exposed due to cutting may corrode. The VI can be performed using a test switch and a test pad applying the test signal to the test switch to eliminate the L/T process.
During the manufacture of the liquid crystal display apparatus, static electricity may be may be present and may cause a short circuit between conductors or switching elements. For example, static electricity is easily generated from an electrical short point or a test pad. Various methods and devices have been proposed to prevent static electricity but additional manufacturing costs and processes may be incurred.